User talk:Upanddownadventures
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Oct 7 to 10 006.JPG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SchindlerLift1874 (talk) 07:02, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Unknown elevator fixtures page Sure. Re: Elevator controllers To make a category page, type Category:(name) when you clicked the Add a Page option. After that, just type ":" on the worksheet and click Publish. Otis Elevator Fixtures Guide (American) issue Hello, A user claimed that the HydroFit fixtures are really Series 7. Here's the message that he left on my talkpage: Re: Elevator fixtures location This photo was taken by me. They were installed in Hard Rock Hotel Bali, Indonesia. Re: Plagiarism I have leave a message about this plagiarism stuff to their website. : Here's the message that I received from thema few days ago. : '''Off-topic: '''Congratulation for your 1000 edits! Dude, I road the elevator. Its an Epco WNR call station. TheElevatorGuy87 (talk) 05:34, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Good point, but I have ridden many ThyssenKrupp Northern elevators with these fixtures. I have visited thisbuilding countless times. I have pressed those buttons, and I am 99.9% sure those are Epco WNR. Check out the video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oauj25LQKow compared to this one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYGcII-zLgQ&noredirect=1 TheElevatorGuy87 (talk) 05:58, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Removing categories On the Categories dropdown located on a module on the right hand side of the screen, you'll see a small trash bin icon on every categories when you're pointing your mouse cursor on those categories. Click the icon then the category will be removed instantly. I would like to see the link to the part of the T.K.N. website please. TheElevatorGuy87 (talk) 23:32, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I don't know if you saw my other message but my Chris Carson channel had to be shut down by my parents' orders in order for me to study for my finals. I will be opening a new channel under a different username (not my actual name) for security reasons this Thursday which is only a couple of days away. Re Replaced--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 04:18, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Status bar I forgot to update my status bar, thanks for reminding me about that. Re: Armor Elevator Co. Done Re: Uploading photos Sorry, I'm not sure what caused you to unable to upload photos as I'm currently not logged in using my laptop (I'm currently logged in using my mobile phone). I'm guessing it's probably an error on Wikia. Can you find what message appeared when you uploading?--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 14:38, December 1, 2014 (UTC) "Permission error" problem For this problem, I've already reported to Wikia Central.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 17:24, December 2, 2014 (UTC) I've solve the uploading problem by removing one of the common term and tested, it works.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 14:07, December 9, 2014 (UTC) I think you just need to submit what title you wish to use.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 11:06, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Generic elevator component door sill guide I hope you can help to complete the GAL section.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 07:17, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Unknown elevator fixtures Sorry, I don't know about those fixtures, but I believe they are generic fixtures. Unknown fixtures I suspect these buttons are made by DMG because of the similar symbols and numbering font, but I'm not sure which series are they. :After looking through DMG's technical catalog (go to page 21-22), I believe these are BL Light with a pillowed rectangle frame (series K). UnknownFixture.jpg Generic7.jpg Re: List of elevators that have not been filmed You can make that list on Elevator Community Wiki. Re: Electrical & electronic components seen on, but not unique to elevators I think they should be there as a Wikipedia links since they are mostly not related to elevators. Re: Amtech Reliable Elevator Co. Ah yes, my mistake. Thanks for the notice. http://antiquevintage-elevators.wikia.com/wiki/Antique/vintage_elevators_Wikia Jackavator101 (talk) 15:17, November 4, 2015 (UTC)feel free to follow me buddy. Re: Schindler 9700 AE My mistake. I though the 9700 AEs are moving walks but they're not, the moving walks version is called 9500 (horizontal) and 9500 AE (inclined). Thanks for noticing me. Re: Elevator records list Sorry for the late reply because I forgot to check my talkpage last night. Unfortunately I have lost interest in Elevator Database Wiki, so I might no longer making any edits in there (so pretty much it is now abandoned). You should put the elevator records list on Elevator Community Wiki instead. Re: Private pages Unfortunately Wikia does not have a feature to make a page private. The only way to hide the information is to delete the page. The page will still be kept in the admin panel (not accessible to the public) and admins can restore it anytime if requested. Here in Wikia, there are only three options to allow edits on pages; all users, registered users only, and administrators only. Re: Elevator Database Wiki Yes it is now abandoned. I might consider to close it sometime in the future. Re: Elevator Database Wiki adminship request Done Replies All we wanted is to keep EDW as a place for elevator database. For the Wikia Maps, I haven't test them but since you've told me the problems, I suggest you should disable them. Re: ThyssenKrupp ISIS elevator catalog I found the catalog from an elevator enthusiasts Facebook group. Since finding the ThyssenKrupp ISIS catalogs on the internet would be impossible (as they are most likely to be no longer exists), I decided to store it in my Google Drive. Re: ‎Kone may have not invented the MRL? I'm not sure about that. I will have to find some more proof if there was another company invented MRL earlier than Kone. I once saw from one of Otis's history facts that they created an MRL in Japan back in the early 1990s, but I don't know about that. Re: Otis NextStep I think you're right. It appears that the Otis websites for most other countries (excluding the U.S.) are now outdated. IDL3K (Contact me) 01:32, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Re: Disclaimer I have created a new page for the new disclaimer you've suggested to me. Feel free if you want to add more disclaimer, as I haven't protect the page yet. Re: Custom fixtures gallery I think that custom fixtures photos should be on the respective elevator company's fixtures guides, under the "Other fixtures" section which is usually found near the bottom of the page. I think I will revise that section a bit by separating the gallery into new subsections; "Custom fixtures" and "Other fixtures". The "Other fixtures" section should contain photos of fixtures that we are not sure if they are custom or not. Re: Elevator sounds Sorry for the late reply, student's orientation period from my college made me very busy. I think the elevator sounds should be added on the elevator fixtures guide pages first, as I believe there hasn't been any single elevator sound files documented on this wiki. Once there are many elevator sounds documented here, they should be moved to separate pages. Re: Sound files I tried uploading one sound file to this wiki (both using computer and smartphone) and it didn't work. It appears that there are no capabilities of uploading sound files to Wikia. I think it's better to provide a YouTube video link instead from now. Re: SJEC SJEC is indeed a Chinese elevator manufacturer, based in Suzhou. I believe IECO distributes SJEC escalators in the United States. Liftronic in Australia also sells and distributes SJEC elevators and escalators hence their products are branded as "Liftronic-SJEC". For the "SJEC-Louser" case, I have never heard Louser Lift distributes SJEC escalators as all SJEC products are usually distributed by another company called PT. Prawita Karya, but there could be a possibility that Louser may also distributes SJEC escalators but not very often. As for Johnson, I'm not so sure if they manufactures escalators based on SJEC or they simply distributes SJEC products. :It's actually Liftronic-SJEC. Regards, TheDragonFire. (Contact me | ) 21:05, September 4, 2017 (UTC) :Corrected Re: Reference error on Otis fixtures guide worldwide page Thanks for notifying me. I have removed the tag as I don't really know how to fix it. Re: Videos page not updating It was most likey a glitch on Wikia's server. I checked the video on my computer and smartphone, it worked just fine. I was using Opera browser on my computer. Re: Elev Brochure Archive Yes it is.